paradise_and_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chupacabra
The Chupacabra is creature birthed from an demonic ritual by a cultist church, and a Human sacrifice. The Chupacabra would kill its human host during its birth. First known to the world after an event in 1995, after sucking the blood of domestic farm animals, and leaving their blood drained bodies at the scene. After awhile the Chupacabra wouldn't leave any corpses, with it's death being contributed to a Monster Hunter after he took credit for it's death. After the Chupacabra's supposed death domesticated farm animals would start to disappear, this was also coincided with a large decrease in the wild animal population. Unknown to the Monster Hunter he had not killed it nor had he harmed it with his fake magic, instead the Chupacabra had entered it's birthing phase, and was taking the bodies of the bloodless animals back to its layer to lay eggs in their chests, which would birth into creatures called Chupacabras by the locals. Appearance The Chupacabra is a demonic human hybrid giving it a humanoid appearance. The Chupacabra tends to stand on all four of its limbs although it doesn't need too, on it also has small spikes upon these limbs to help keep the animals gripped into its arms. This creature also has plates coming out of its chest covering its neck and shoulders to protect it, and rough reptilian skin. Its head is more bug like, having no nose instead having two holes surrounded by hard bone, pointed ears, and no lips around a jaw full of sharp needle like teeth, and large red eyes. Powers and Abilities As a human demonic hybrid the Chupacabra is a powerful creature able to overpower angels to feed upon them. Enhanced Senses - 'The Chupacabra has superior senses to humans, able to smell out living creatures and blood within an 30 mile radius of itself, although it isn't able to tell the difference between an Archangel and regular angel, which led to its death. I'nvulnerability - '''The Chupacabra is Invulnerable to human weapons, needing a demonic, angelic, or godly weapon to pierce its skin. Although it is still vulnerable it drowning. '''Super Strength - The Chupacabra is immensely strong creature able to overpower humans, Demons, and Angels in physical strength, and in one instance able to hold down a Archangel to try and feed upon it. This is seen by it being able to pin down a surprised and weakened Micheal. Increased Stamina - The Chupacabra has increased stamina, taking it along time to tire out. Altought this wasn't greater than an Angels stamina, making them impossible for the Chupacabra to kill unless it killed them quickly before they had a chance to escape. Super Speed - The Chupacabra can move at incredible speeds. Super Agility - The Chupacabra can jump higher than any human can, and is able to climb fast and possess better reflexes than humans. Death The Chupacabra would be killed when the Archangel Micheal visited the island of Porto Rico in search of one of Lucifers tombs, well there he would be approached by some locals of the area of the chupacabra's most reason attack. Micheal would decide to help them as he was made aware that its layer was inside of Lucifers tomb. After killing many Chupacabras Micheal would drown the Chupacabra in a pool in the centre room of the tomb.